My Name Is Jeremy
Hi, I'm Jeremy Alias Diamond. During my mortal life my world was sick and painful, everywhere I looked, I was bullied and abused. My story starts on the day that I had enough of my mother, and decided to run away. When I was running away, I tried to make a proper fire and other things to keep me alive and healthy. Then, I heard crying, I was confused at first and decided to go check it out, and when I found the noise. A girl, a very very wonderful girl sat there. She was crying, and I immediantly noticed a slash she had on her throat, she tried to kill herself, then the slash disappeared and she woke up. At first she was terrified and scared of me, and looked as if she wanted to fight. I truthfully had no experiance in fighting, so I stayed calm and decided to help her out. She calmed down after awhile of me talking to her, and she spoke, her voice was still scared sounding. I asked her name and she told me that her name was Blood, I smiled and introduced myself as well. After an hour, I got bored and touched her shoulder, she looked as if I was gonna hurt her, then I told her that I was playing a game called tag. Her eyes lit up and we began to play, like true friends, which is what we became. A few years later, Blood asked me if we could meet in the forest, I happily agreed and walked towards the woods. I was 10 so weve been best friends for 4 years, so we can trust each other. I walked and found her, her smile bright and cheery. We decided to take a walk and we talked about our lives, I wanted to tell her more of the darker side of my life, and I told her. She wanted to hurt my parents as much as I wanted to, they abused me every night, like an animal. After a hour or two of walking, we decided to sit down and rest, that's when she asked me to sing. I was fond of singing, but sadly my parents always made fun of my singing, so I couldn't believe my ablities. She told me I would do great, so I sung, and she was impressed, she told me that I should become a singer, which I did. As years passed, I was 16, and I was gonna sing my first concert. When I was going to make a final appearance, I was jumped and beat up. I looked at them, and they put a rope over my neck, I tried to fight them, just to lose, I felt the rope tighten as I struggled. They were laughing, all of them! Those foolish, and cruel people... then... before I knew it, I was lifted, the pressure hit my neck so hard as gravity started to take a tole on me. Before I knew it, I felt my neck start to ache, and then I heard a snap. My eyes were wide as my breathing stopped, then I was no longer in my body, infact, I was out of it, nobody could see me. I looked in horror as everybody gasped and Blood screamed, I could do nthing but stare at my dangling body in horror.... I-I was dead. A few days later, my funeral was held. My parents didn't come, they actually had a small party at home, they always wanted me gone, so I didn't care. I looked at my body, it looked so peaceful... so.... sad. I watched as Blood actually went up to speak, as sje was speaking, I immediantly felt guilt as she started balling. I wished I could comfort her... hug her... make her happy again. But it was no use, I was gone, and she couldn't see me, and thats when I decided that I had to find a way to allow everybody to see me. So, as I floated along in the woods after the funeral, I met this man, and he allowed people to see me again. Immediantly after I was able to be seen again, I felt my rage unleash, my parents didn't care that I was dead, they never did, so I wondered if anybody would care if they were dead? So that's what I did, I went into the computer data, and that led into my moms charging IPhone. I sat in the data, waiting for her to put the earbuds in. As she did, I laughed loud, and she dropped her IPhone and looked around. I laughed louder and all of my rage unleashed, making a loud sound, enough to make somebodies brain turn to goo. I smiled at my mom's suffering, she screamed and clutched her ears, blood was seeping out of them at a fast pace. Then my father ran in, wondering what was wrong. I raged and flew out of mom's IPhone, grabbing hold of his neck, and throwing him down on the table. My dad tried to get up, I grabbed hold of his neck tighter, and released a large amount of electricity which shocked him, foam was coming out of his mouth, and he couldn't breath. My eye was twitching and I grabbed hold of the nearest thing that could make him feel the pain I felt, I grabbed the rope which was in one of the counters and wrapped it around his neck with his free hand, he was paralyzed by the electricity that I sent into him, so I could kill him easily. Mom was screaming, her mouth filling up with her own blood, I laughed at their suffering and kicked the table out of underneath dad, choking him, I watched the show that was happening in front of me. My mom and dad, both dying because of me, I laughed at them and made the sound higher, so my mom would die faster. That's when they stopped breathing, they both laid there, my mom having her ears bleed and her eyes wide, I knew that her brain must've been hurt so bad that she died. And my dad, killed by hanging and electricity. I got my revenge, and you are next... Category:Original Category:Beings